Please don't
by Miss Wong
Summary: Mikasa siempre sospechó que Levi, el mejor amigo de Eren, sentía algo por él. Sin embargo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para averiguarlo. ¿A quién pertenece realmente el corazón de Eren? Su novia... ¿o su mejor amigo? Ereri/Eremika. AU. One-shot. OOC. Para mi waifu.


**«Please Don't»**

Todito aquí es de Hajime Isayama

 **Summary:  
** Mikasa siempre sospechó que Levi, el mejor amigo de Eren, sentía algo por él. Sin embargo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para averiguarlo. ¿A quién pertenece realmente el corazón de Eren? Su novia... ¿o su mejor amigo? Ereri/Eremika. AU. One-shot. OOC. Para mi waifu.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _OH MY GOD, ni siquiera se que decir XDDDDDDD solo lean y háganme un exorcismo. Plz._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

Mikasa observaba distante el vidrio de la ventana por el cual caían infinidad de gotas, producto de una reciente lluvia que arrasó con la ciudad aquella mañana. Yacía sentada ligeramente en el escritorio de su padre mientras fumaba en silencio un cigarrillo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la nicotina fuera lo suficientemente potente para calmarla, pero nada podía apaciguar sus nervios ese día.

La oficina de su padre no estaba en su total disposición. Un callado Levi permanecía sentado contra el borde de uno de los sofás de cuero, en silencio, jugando con sus manos repetidas veces.

Mikasa no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban callados desde que él fue a visitarla a su propia casa para hablar. La muchacha de diecinueve años ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar el motivo de su visita. En su mirada obtuvo la respuesta que por tanto tiempo había buscado y aquello le aterró de sobre manera. Suspiró, expulsando delicadamente el humo de sus gruesos labios, desvaneciéndose poco a poco en el aire. Mikasa no solía fumar, no era propio de una dama y no quería arruinar su piel con arrugas y horribles manchas. Pero en ese momento lo necesitaba.

—Lo sabía —susurró ella, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por no llorar. Llorar era de débiles y solo los fuertes lograban ganar en la vida, aquella era su filosofía de vida—. Siempre lo supe. La manera en que lo mirabas, tus llamadas insistentes durante la madrugada, lo incómodo que te sentías frente a mi presencia...

La muchacha no continuó. Levi alzó la mirada y la observó apretando los labios con fuerza, repleta de furia y tristeza. Incluso si la preferencia sexual de Levi no se encontraba demasiado definida, no podía negar que Mikasa Ackerman era hermosa. Alta, delgada, su cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros con una gracia propia de un felino. Sus ojos rasgados que llamaban la atención de cualquiera, su piernas largas y sensuales, sus labios rojos y carnosos... todo en era ella deseable.

Era rica, provenía de una familia muy importante y no le parecía extraño que los Jaeger la hubieran elegido desde pequeña como la muchacha ideal para su hijo. Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman habían estado comprometidos incluso antes de haber nacido. Amigos de la infancia con un prometedor futuro por delante, asistiendo a la misma academia estudiantil en donde pavoneaban su popular noviazgo, ese que todos envidiaban de sobre manera.

Y Levi, hasta ahora, siempre había sido un simple espectador.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Eren ante ese... beso? —Mikasa pronunció sus últimas palabras con asco, arrugando el rostro.

Levi dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Se sorprendió...

Mikasa asintió repetidas veces sin poder creer lo que oía. Arrojó su cigarro al suelo y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Si —susurró—. Por supuesto que estaría sorprendido. Eres su mejor amigo desde pequeños.

Y lo era. Desde el comienzo habían sido ellos dos, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que apareció Mikasa y todo cambió. Desde pequeños las cosas no habían tomado otro camino hasta que fueron adolescentes, hasta que Eren se enamoró de ella y comenzó a responder los sentimientos que por años Mikasa había sentido por él, en parte por el amor, en parte por la presión de las dos familias, deseosas de poder crear una poderosa alianza financiera con sus primogénitos.

Mikasa lo miró por primera vez desde que encendió su cigarro.

—¿Cuanto quieres?

Levi alzó la mirada, confundido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuanto dinero quieres? —preguntó Mikasa, fría como el hielo—. Tu familia es muy adinerada también pero la ambición es algo interminable. Así que dime, ¿cuanto dinero quieres para que te mantengas alejado de _mi_ novio?

Una ira se filtró por las venas de Levi.

—Estás loca —dijo. Mikasa nunca le había caído bien—. ¿A caso crees que con dinero vas a comprarme? No soy un interesado de mierda como tú, solo te importa Eren por su posición social y esas idioteces.

—Piensa lo que quieras —respondió Mikasa, encogiéndose de hombros. Se incorporó del escritorio y caminó de un lado a otro, su corto vestido negro danzando al compás de sus pisadas—. Pero te quiero lejos de mi novio. Eren es mío, Levi. No quiero que le hables, ni que le llames, ni que lo veas o pienses en él. Lárgate de Shiganshina, cámbiate de escuela y olvídate de él.

Levi se incorporó haciéndole frente.

—¿Crees que tus palabras me intimidan? No voy a hacer eso. Durante demasiado tiempo me mantuve al margen pero ya no lo haré. Estoy harto de ti y de que trates a Eren como un objeto. Él no es un puto objeto, Mikasa, no es _tuyo_. No es un perro que puedas cargar contigo a todas partes.

Todos en la escuela y en su círculo social conocían los sueños absurdos de Mikasa. Deseaba casarse con Eren, tener la boda de sus sueños, muchos hijos... y todas esas tonterías de las que no parecía olvidarse. Levi en numerosas ocasiones le había preguntado a Eren que haría con Mikasa, si concretaría algo más formal que un simple noviazgo, pero Eren le daba vueltas al asunto comentando que aún eran jóvenes, que había tiempo para ese tipo de formalidades, etcétera. A Levi le daba la impresión que Eren deseaba prolongar un poco más la situación en la que se encontraba, el muchacho era algo mujeriego y aún tonteaba con algunas chicas de la escuela a espaldas de su novia.

Mikasa deseó abofetearlo, pero no lo hizo.

—Yo amo a Eren con _todo_ mi corazón —replicó, intentando controlar su ira—. Él es mi vida entera, mi _todo_... y yo no dejaré que un afeminado de mierda como tú intente quitarme a mi novio. Él me prometió que cuando termináramos la escuela y empezáramos la universidad viviríamos juntos. ¿Crees que yo aguantaré tu _mugrosa_ presencia en _mi_ casa, siguiendo a mi novio como un perro todo el día? Tú no vas a arruinar mi vida, no dejaré que te interpongas entre nosotros.

—¿Y tú te lo crees? —se burló Levi—. Durante años le has estado rogando para que pudieran vivir juntos al fin y Eren siempre pone excusas. ¿Estás realmente segura de que él quiere vivir contigo?

Mikasa perdió el control.

—¡Cállate! —gritó, las lágrimas rogando por tomar participación de la escena. Alzó su mano y le enseñó, muy cerca de sus ojos, el anillo de rubí que Eren le había entregado en su último cumpleaños—. ¿Ves esto? Me lo dio como compromiso, frente a un lago precioso con una cena hermosa. Algo que ni en un millón de años tu conseguirías de él.

Levi encaró las cejas.

—¿El anillo que Grisha le compró para que él te lo diera? —preguntó, casual—. Tu noviazgo con Eren no es más que un puto negocio. Un acuerdo entre las dos familias para ganar más dinero con su matrimonio. Lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, será decisión de Eren, no tuya. Y no me apartaré de Eren a menos que él me lo pida. Tus órdenes no significan nada para mi.

Levi se volteó dispuesto a marcharse, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con fuerza. Furiosa, Mikasa le chilló un agudo '¡púdrete!' que no estaba del todo segura si él lo había alcanzado a oír, pero no le importó. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, las lágrimas descendiendo de sus mejillas mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Aquél imbécil estaba loco si creía que Mikasa se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Desde pequeña supo que Levi sentía algo por Eren. El sentimiento fue creciendo a medida que los tres maduraron, pero Eren decidió poner sus ojos sobre ella y así las cosas iban a continuar. Levi nunca había sido muy amigable con Mikasa, sin embargo a la muchacha poco le importaba lo que dijera Levi. No necesitaba la aprobación de nadie, excepto la de Eren, y ella estaba convencida de que él la adoraba con la misma intensidad que ella a él. Nada ni nadie iba a separarlos, Mikasa se encargaría de que así fuera.

Llorando, Mikasa se quedó dormida en el sofá.

* * *

Despertó horas después, bostezando con cansancio. Lo primero que hizo fue darse un profundo baño caliente para quitar el exceso de lágrimas y olor a tabaco impregnado en su piel. Sus padres se hallaban de viaje de negocios y tenía la casa para sí sola. Eren también se había marchado con Grisha a Trost para firmar unos acuerdos de acciones que su familia quería comprar. Poco a poco, Eren se introducía cada vez más dentro del mundo de los negocios, convirtiéndose en el heredero que su familia esperaba de él, un heredero que se haría cargo del negocio familiar muy pronto.

Regresaba a Shiganshina esa misma tarde, y ambos habían quedado en verse en casa de Mikasa, aprovechando que ésta se encontraba sola. Mikasa se arregló, colocándose un bonito vestido rojo de seda que sabía volvería loco a Eren, eran sus vestidos favoritos, los _fáciles de arrancar_ , decía él. Dejó su cabello corto y lacio arreglado para la ocasión y le ordenó a sus criadas que prepararan la cena y la llevaran a su habitación. Hacía calor así que optó por una cena sencilla y fresca: sushi, sobre una bonita mesa en el suelo rodeada de almohadones.

Mikasa comenzó a preparar las velas para la ocasión, convenciéndose que nada ni nadie sería capaz de arruinar su velada. Cuando todo estuvo casi listo y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Mikasa llamó a Eren por teléfono. Tuvo que hacerlo tres veces porque él no contestó a la primera. Aquello le revolvió el estómago, temerosa. ¿A caso estaría con-

—¿Hola?

La muchacha cerró lo ojos, relajándose.

—¿E-estás bien? No contestaste mis llamadas... —dijo ella.

—Oh, Miky —dijo, al comprobar que se trataba de ella—. Acabo de llegar hace media hora, no escuché el teléfono.

Ella asintió, suspirando suavemente.

—¿Qué tal tu vuelo?

Eren bostezó al otro lado de la línea.

—Dormí todo el viaje...

—Típico de ti —respondió Mikasa, sonriendo un poco—. Vendrás esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Ponte guapa, en una hora estoy allí.

Antes de que Mikasa pudiera responder, Eren cortó la llamada. Suspiró, sin darle importancia, y comenzó a darle ciertos retoques a su habitación, los almohadones sobre el suelo alrededor de la mesa, el sushi, las velas... todo tenía que ser perfecto. Se bañó en perfume hasta por las orejas y observándose al espejo se preguntó si era adecuado usar labial, se veía asombroso en sus labios carnosos, pero decidió que no sería buena idea, no si iba a ocupar besar a Eren toda la noche.

Pero incluso si deseaba pasar tiempo junto a él, también deseaba confirmar si Eren sería capaz de contarle lo sucedido con Levi por su propia cuenta. Aquello le aterraba, ¿qué tal si no se lo decía? ¿A caso planeaba ocultárselo de por vida?

Cuando las criadas le avisaron que Eren Jaeger ya había llegado y éste entró a su habitación, Mikasa correteó emocionada hacia él y ancló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con ímpetu, besándolo repetidas veces en la mejilla, cerca de sus labios. Él rió, afianzando su agarre en torno a su delgada cintura.

—Te extrañé mucho —dijo ella, haciendo un tierno puchero.

Él le dio un vistazo panorámico.

—¿Nuevo vestido?

Mikasa sonrió con orgullo.

—Lo estrené hoy para ti.

Eren sonrió perversamente y se dirigió a su oído, escondido bajo su corto cabello negro.

—Una lástima que no vaya a durar mucho.

Ella rió tontamente y detuvieron su coqueteo para comer al fin. Eren estaba hambriento, como siempre. Durante todo el rato hablaron de tonterías, Eren le comentó lo bien que le había ido en su viaje a Trost de negocios, lo mucho que estaba aprendiendo y que ya deseaba tener un puesto importante dentro de la empresa de su padre. Mikasa estaba muy orgullosa de él, pero las cosas comenzaron a enfriarse cuando Eren seguía hablando y hablando, y el nombre de Levi no era mencionado en ninguna de sus oraciones. En ningún instante había comentado lo que sucedió con su mejor amigo, y Mikasa se sentía terriblemente mal por eso.

Decidió sacar ella misma el tema a la luz. No dejaría que Eren abandonara su casa sin hablar del tema. Mientras Eren inspeccionaba distraídamente su teléfono, Mikasa tragó la última copa de vino que le quedaba y sin siquiera mirarle a la cara, habló.

—Levi vino esta mañana.

De reojo observó a su novio congelarse a su lado. Se puso tan pálido que Mikasa quiso llorar, ni siquiera intentaba fingir. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

—¿Ah, sí?

Mikasa asintió.

—Sí. Me dijo que se besaron.

El suspiro de Eren fue suficiente para que los ojos de Mikasa se llenaran de lágrimas. Las limpió molesta, pero demasiado determinada si ese imbécil creía que con un estúpido beso lograría separarlos. El amor que ambos se tenían sobrepasaba cualquier dificultad, Mikasa se encargaría de que así fuera, por más que su corazón doliera demasiado.

El muchacho lucía molesto.

—Joder, le dije que no te dijera nada...

Mikasa resopló.

—Y yo esperaba que tú fueras el que hablara.

—Te juro que iba a hacerlo...

—Llevas aquí tres horas y no has dicho ni una sola palabra. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?

Eren rodó los ojos, intentando restarle importancia a la situación.

—Mikasa...

Ella se volteó hacia él, sus mejillas libre de sus lágrimas y componiendo una pequeña sonrisa _demasiado_ forzada, pero agregando algo de optimismo a la situación. Asintió repetidas veces, intentando calmarse.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —susurró, mirando a su novio con intensidad—. Solo fue un estúpido beso, ¿verdad?

Eren no la miró. Mantuvo su vista fija en la botella de vino medio vacía que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa y el corazón de Mikasa se detuvo. Por un instante dejó de latir y olvidó como respirar apropiadamente. Un frío horroroso recorrió su espina dorsal y creyó que iba a desplomarse ahí en el suelo, completamente desmayada. ¿Por qué se quedaba en silencio? ¿Por qué Eren no respondía nada?

—Eren... —habló, su voz más temblorosa que nunca—. S-solo fue un beso... ¿verdad?

 _¿Verdad?_

Su novio cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza lentamente. En ese efímero instante Mikasa no pudo controlarse, abandonó su coraza de hierro, aquella que la mantenía segura de todas las flechas que amenazaban con destruirla. Un profundo sollozo se escapó de su boca y Mikasa se incorporó hacia la ventana, buscando algo de aire, mientras llevaba su mano hacia su frente, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. No... no podía ser cierto. No _podía_ ser cierto.

—Te odio, te odio... —repitió, llorando.

Eren se incorporó y la siguió, su rostro no tenía nombre.

—Ah, joder. Mikasa, te juro que-

—¡No me jures nada! —gritó la oriental, empujándolo en el pecho con fuerza—. ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Cómo pudiste acostarte con-

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de sobremanera, completamente sorprendido.

—¡Eh, no! ¡No hicimos nada de eso! —tartamudeó, incómodo—. Solo... eh, bueno, s-solo... el m-me...

El rostro de asco plasmado en Mikasa no tenía precio. Ella agitó las manos en el aire y tapó sus orejas con ellas.

—¡Ya, detente, no digas más! —quiso vomitar al imaginar la escena en su mente—. No puedo creerlo...

Eren se rascó la cabeza con inocencia, intentando excusarse de sus actos.

—Te juro que no sabía lo que hacía, Mikasa. Estaba demasiado borracho. Fuimos a una fiesta en casa de Reiner junto a Armin y el resto y... simplemente sucedió, no es como si lo hubiera planeado o algo así.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

—¡¿Estás intentando justificarte?!

Él alzó las manos en acto de defensa.

—¡No, claro que no! Yo... ah, maldición, no llores...

Mikasa lo apartó de su lado y se sentó al borde de su cama, llorando. Todos los planes que había construido hasta el momento, todos los planes en donde Eren estaba incluido se habían ido al demonio por culpa de Levi. No importaba si Eren continuaba a su lado o no, incluso si esa idea le aterraba, Mikasa se encargaría de que Levi pagara bien caro lo que había hecho.

Eren se arrodilló frente a ella, descansando sus manos en sus suaves piernas.

—Ha sido una tontería, enserio —intentó consolar él, adoptando esa voz suave y tierna que sabía tenía un efecto _especial_ en ella. Mikasa lo odió por eso—. Mikasa...

—Eres un idiota si crees que Levi hizo eso por diversión o borrachera. ¡Lo hizo a propósito! —gritó—. ¡Siempre ha estado colado por ti!

Eren hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo está confundido.

Ella se incorporó, más molesta que antes.

—¡Entonces que vaya a buscar consuelo en otra parte! ¡Él no tenía nada que hacer entre las piernas del novio de su _supuesta_ amiga!

Mikasa se volteó dispuesta a largarse de su habitación, sin embargo Eren rió un poco ante la sinceridad de su comentario. La tomó del brazo antes de que ella pudiera escapar y la acercó a él. Mikasa se resistió al principio, pero Eren tenía la fuerza suficiente para no dejarla escapar tan fácilmente.

— _Miky..._ —susurró, tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarle—. Oye, escúchame. Lo siento, ¿si? Estaba demasiado borracho y, para ser honestos, ni siquiera recuerdo bien que sucedió. Fue una tontería. Te lo juro.

Ella negó con la cabeza, terca, pero Eren se encargaría de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Limpió el resto de lágrimas estancadas en sus mejillas y las sostuvo con sus manos.

—Oye, mírame. Yo te amo, ¿de verdad harás escándalo por una tontería? No vale la pena —dijo, y tomó la mano en donde yacía su anillo. Besó delicadamente la piedra roja—. ¿O a caso ya olvidaste la promesa que te hice cuando te di esto?

Mikasa lo miró sin gracia alguna, apartando la mano.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿El anillo que compró tu padre? —replicó.

Eren puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a tomar su mano.

—No importa quien compró ese anillo; mi padre, Armin, o yo. Iba a darte uno de todas formas —dijo, besando sus dedos otra vez. Poniendo esa sonrisa estúpida que Mikasa tanto detestaba—. O qué, ¿ya estás terminando conmigo? Que rápido deshechas nuestro amor, querida...

—No quiero que vuelvas a verlo nunca —reclamó su novia, furiosa, pero dejándose mimar por Eren—. Ni en la escuela ni en ningún otra parte. No lo llames, bloquea su número... ¡no sé, haz lo que sea pero no vuelvas a hablarle nunca! Yo no voy a dejar que esa rata arruine mi vida —las lágrimas se apoderaron de Mikasa nuevamente—. T-tú me prometiste que cuando fuéramos a la universidad íbamos a v-vivir j-juntos y... y...

Él asintió, apartando el cabello de su dulce rostro.

—Así será —afirmó, acariciando su mandíbula—. Solo faltan tres meses para terminar la escuela. Te prometo que te compraré la casa más grande y espléndida de todas, con miles de sirvientes y tendrás esa boda de princesa que siempre deseaste. Todo lo que quieras será tuyo, te daré cualquier cosa que me pidas. Vivirás como una reina conmigo, Miky. Te lo juro.

Incluso si Mikasa había dejado de llorar y escuchaba muy atenta las palabras de Eren, él supo que no lucía demasiado convencida. Sin soltar el agarre de su mejilla, llevó su otra mano a su cuello y quitó por debajo de su camiseta el collar que ella le había regalado semanas antes. Era una bonita cadena de oro blanco adornada con un pequeñísimo corazón.

—Mira —dijo él, enseñándoselo—. Lo llevé conmigo en mi viaje. ¿Crees que lo usaría si no te quisiera?

Mikasa sonrió un poquito al ver su colgante rodear el cuello de Eren. Éste aprovechó su debilidad y se acercó a sus labios, dispuesto a besarla. En cuanto sus bocas se unieron y oyó un suave suspiro provenir de Mikasa, supo que _todo_ estaba perdonado. Él era consciente de cuanto lo amaba. Reiner, Jean y Levi se burlaban de Mikasa, admitiendo que lo que sentía por Eren no era amor, sino obsesión. Vivía obsesionada con la idea de casarse con él porque eso era lo que su familia le había inculcado de pequeña. Eren reía ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos, reconociendo que en ciertos momentos Mikasa podía ser —a veces— _demasiado_ celosa y protectora con él.

Su madre le repetía constantemente que era una muchacha hermosa, educada, de buena familia... el partido perfecto para un alocado adolescente como él. Era el tipo de mujer que todo padre desearía para sus hijos. Y a pesar de todo, Eren se sentía muy afortunado. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y Eren se sentía en confianza con ella, se criaron juntos y desde el principio supo que ella lo amaba incondicionalmente. A pesar de las chicas a las que él recurría cuando sus peleas con Mikasa eran muy frecuentes, él la quería y era la única muchacha con la cual se había permitido tener una relación realmente estable.

Eren no confiaba demasiado en los noviazgos. Pero la única con quien se había permitido a sí mismo tener una relación seria y formal era con Mikasa. Sería la única, y si algún día por caprichos del destino ambos tenían que terminar, Eren sabía que nunca tendría un noviazgo serio otra vez.

Cuando el calor y la pasión tomaron posesión de sus cuerpos las manos de Eren se movieron hacia el sur, reposando descaradamente en ese lugar en donde la espalda pierde su nombre, causando un suave gemido en los labios de su novia. Ancló sus delgadas piernas en torno a su cintura y comenzó a desabrochar por la parte posterior su vestido rojo, deslizándolo completamente hacia abajo con urgencia. Dejó a Mikasa en el suelo nuevamente para quitarlo por la parte de abajo cuando su teléfono sonó. Ambos se detuvieron y la mirada de Eren viajó hacia su aparato, mientras que Mikasa se tensó, observando a su novio.

Él pareció vacilar, luego la miró a ella. Su ceja encarada fue suficiente para comprender la advertencia. Ni siquiera se fijó quien estaba llamando, regresó a besar sus labios ferozmente para alzarla en brazos y dejarse caer ambos sobre el colchón de su cama. El teléfono sonó unos minutos más, pero luego se detuvo. A pesar que durante el resto de las horas en las que ambos se vieron bastante ocupados Mikasa no pudo quitarse de la mente esa horrible escena de Eren y Levi, intentó concentrarse en su novio, repitiéndose que la que estaba junto a Eren besándolo, tocándolo y haciéndolo gemir era ella, no Levi. Ella y nadie más.

Luego de unas horas, Eren cayó dormido a su lado, afianzando su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sin embargo Mikasa no podía dormir. Observó el rostro de su novio completamente relajado, respirando suavemente, mientras ella acariciaba su brazo una y otra vez. Ese era el momento indicado, donde Eren dormía como un pequeño bebé. Apartó su brazo lentamente y se inclinó hacia su rostro para besar su pómulo con suavidad. Se apartó de Eren y se incorporó de la cama, buscando su pijama corsé y su bata de seda. Cuando estuvo vestida, tomó su teléfono y marchó hacia el balcón, las cortinas blancas danzando junto al viento dentro de su habitación.

Pero Eren no estaba dormido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras oía a Mikasa marcar un número y llevar el teléfono a su oído. Unos segundos después, la persona a quien había llamado atendió porque Mikasa comenzó a hablar. Desde su cama pudo oír todo.

—¿Fuiste tú el que llamó hace un rato? —preguntó.

—¿Estabas con Eren?

Mikasa resopló, furiosa y calmada a la vez. Observó la luna a lo lejos brillar con intensidad.

—Sí, aún sigo con él —hizo una pausa—. Hicimos el amor.

Levi también resopló.

—¿Quieres que te aplauda? ¿Para eso llamaste?

Ella sonrió suavemente.

—No. Llamo para comentarte que Eren y yo hablamos mucho hoy. Me pidió perdón, ¿sabes? Por dejar que se la chuparas. Dijo que fue la peor experiencia de su vida y, sabes, lo he notado algo traumatizado. Dice que no quiere volver a verte nunca.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Prefiero oírlo de su propia boca.

Mikasa rió.

—Habla con él si quieres. Pero esta es la verdad. Eren te odia, se pregunta cómo pudiste hacer algo así cuando... se supone que eres su mejor amigo. Y el pobre que deseaba que fueras el padrino de nuestra boda... una pena, ¿verdad? Ahora tendrá que pedírselo a alguien más.

—Eres una pe-

—Dí lo que quieras, Levi —Eren se tensó al oír el nombre de su _amigo_ en labios de su _novia_. La muchacha sonaba tranquila, para nada alterada—. Poco me importa tu opinión al respecto. Solo te advierto que te mantengas alejado de él. Eren es mío y solo me ama a mi. Mi padre es abogado, tenlo en mente, nadie te asegura que retorcida historia se me puede ocurrir para convencerlo de que tome represalias contra ti. No vuelvas a llamar otra vez.

Mikasa colgó el teléfono y se quedó en el balcón, observando el cielo de manera distraída. Con un suspiro Eren volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, masajeando su rostro una y otra vez, frustrado.

Mierda. _Realmente_ estaba jodido.

* * *

 **TRAIGAN LAS CRUCES Y SAQUENME EL DEMONIO DE ADENTROOOOOU (?)**

DIOS, **ni siquiera se por donde empezar.** Todos los que me aman y conocen, saben que **odio el Ereri con toda mi alma** ; no tiene nada que ver con la homosexualidad ni nada por el estilo, más bien porque odio la pareja y etcétera. Pero también saben que yo no soy _"la"_ , soy **"LA" reina del Drama** #dramaqueen, y **ADORO** las situaciones de engaño y dramatismo y **cuernos** y todo eso.

SO, salió esto. En parte por el video de **, Please Don't.** Donde está él que parece estar enamorado de la amiga de su mejor amigo pero NO, _plot twist_ , **siempre estuvo enamorado de su amigo.** Acá es algo parecido(?). Pero de verdad, no se como se me ocurrió esto, enserio XDDDDDDDDD es la cosa más **OOC** y rara que escribí, mi **waifu** Valery dijo que **lloró sangre al leer lo poquito que le pasé.**

Lo peor de todo es que cuando estaba casi llegando al final **SE ME BORRÓ TODO** , y tuve que escribirlo otra vez. Creo que el destino me está advirtiendo que sea la primera y última vez que escriba insinuasiones a Ereri.

En fin, **dejé el tema amoroso muy abierto.** Tenemos la perspectiva de **Levi sobre Mikasa** : niña mimada, interesada en Eren por "la ilusión" que tiene de él. **Tenemos a Eren** : que para él fue una "tontería" lo que pasó con Levi y es medio mujeriego, jo. **Y tenemos la perspectiva de Mikasa** : Levi es una **zorra** roba novios XDDDD.

La idea es **hacerlos pensar** y que me digan en sus reviews que mierda creen que pasó en este fic de porquería. Independientemente de sus ships y preferencias. **¿A quien creen que de verdad ama/o se siente interesado Eren? ¿Mikasa o Levi?**

A mi me da igual, yo soy _Eremika_ forever.

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
